


Finding Your Place

by KatKi_Kd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Might have some stuff about depression, Probably is gonna have smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKi_Kd/pseuds/KatKi_Kd
Summary: Struggling with the aftermath of your Grandpa's death and trying to find your place in this world, you may have just found it coming to Pelican town. Meeting a beautiful, snobby girl named Haley, having your uncle break you out of your shell, and meeting the wonderful people of this small town.Maybe this will be good for you.----------------------Rating may change later, honestly it probably willAlso this takes a slightly different plot than Stardew Valley, just in the sense you have an uncle who helps you out.





	Finding Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please be nice or at least constructive with the comments >.<

You are alone, sitting in a field with only a single gravestone accompanying you. You can’t help the tears that are falling from your eyes and that have been for so long you’ve lost count. Suddenly everything turns black and you feel a pull. You’re falling, you don’t know how, but you’re falling in a void of nothingness. You feel yourself relax and you prepare for the fall. Finally content.

Everything was blank. You slowly open your eyes as they adjust to your surroundings: your room-wait no, your old room. You don’t know how many times you’re going to wake up and still feel out of place, while wondering why you’re here. Feeling a cold chill, you step into pajama pants on the floor, and make your way downstairs to see your uncle making breakfast with a small puppy staring at him with begging eyes. The puppy looks like a mouse compared to your 7 foot uncle. You know some people who would be slightly scared of him at first, but then wouldn’t when they see what a gentle, lovable giant he is.

You grumble a small hello, still in the process of waking up and sit on the counter to his right. He beams a smile at you as you give your own half-hearted smile, still feeling some underlying guilt seeing him. “Good morning, Kit! How’d you sleep?”

You sigh, wishing you could just have one night of good rest sometime. “Not as good as it could have been. I don’t think I’m used to the change of scenery yet.”

He looks on with apologetic eyes. It’s been a rough week for both of you, the first week since your Grandfather had been fast taken from the world, since your world subsequently became so fucked up. It had been a tense and overwhelming week. You mostly keeping to yourself until your uncle finally confronted you about holding in your feelings and crying together. There has been a few more cry sessions since then, you two were finally coming around to being more comfortable with each other. Not everything had been fixed, but you two were slowly connecting again.

“Well let’s hope you start getting some good sleep soon, especially if you’re going to be helping me with some things around here. Which I really appreciate by the way, I know you’re taking time away from school and you insisted, but I just want to make sure you want to be here and are okay.”

You smile at his caring nature, remembering many times as a kid how he’s always been this way. Helping with bullies, crushes, or just because you were always an anxious child.  
“I want to be here, I don’t know about how well I’m coping, but I want to be here more than anything.”

This was why you were here. You wanted to feel close to your grandpa and hopefully rekindle your relationship with your uncle and the town you used to come to as a kid.

You both share a smile as he goes back to cooking and you to thinking. There’s a comfortable silence for at least a few moments.

 “Kit…I don’t want to cross any lines, I know it’s been a while since we’ve been close”

You look down, not being able to make eye contact, feeling guilt and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that, I know it was my fault.” There’s a pause until you feel a comforting hand on your shoulder, and you can finally make eye contact with the gentle giant.

“It’s okay Kit, I know about everything that was going on, we’ve already talked about this. That’s not why I wanted to talk to you. I just mentioned it because even if we aren’t close now, I still want you to maybe listen to me about something, and know I want the best for you.”  
You feel tears sting the corners of your eyes and you nod slightly, urging him to continue.

“It’s been a week since you came here and you’ve been holed up in your room almost every day, not that I’m complaining too much. I’ve helped raise you, and I basically see you as my own child as well. I just think it would be good for you to maybe go out and socialize today. Meet some of the townspeople, since you’re going to be staying here for a while and are going to have to talk with all of them soon enough. They were your Grandpa and I’s second family. It may be good to meet some friends while you’re here who knew him like we did. What do you think?”  
The whole time he was speaking with a soft cadence in his voice. He plates his and your food as you jump down from the counter and grab your plate. You make your way to the table and sit, thinking for a bit about what he said.

“I’m sorry, Uncle, I know that it may be a handful with me staying here and all. I think you’re right, it will be probably good for me to meet people here. It’s just scary. Meeting new people and especially when they were in his life a way I never was.”

His eyes soften as he takes in this information.

“Your Grandpa loved you. I know it was all sudden and you never really got to say goodbye, but he would talk about you constantly, saying how proud of you he was. There were many times we would talk about the spunky child you were and the mischievous adventures you had.”  

You both laugh remembering how you got into trouble constantly and how your grandpa always was the one helping you. You fall into a comfortable silence as you both eat. You think about your grandpa, your uncle, and the small adventure you were going to have today. After a week of doing nothing, you felt it may be exhausting meeting so many new people at once, but you were oddly excited. Maybe this would help you get out of your funk.


End file.
